


Untitled

by accol



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Developing Relationship, Grooming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt:  Brad/Nate, dressing each other for Marine prom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templemarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/gifts).



It was the reflex of a man who’d taken care of himself for too long. The last person who had straightened Brad Colbert’s clothes was his mother when he was thirteen and heading to military school. Now, someone reaching for his neck was an enemy or asking to be treated like one.   
  
Nate ignored the swat to his hand except for a raise of his eyebrows in a familiar expression. It was his wordless way of saying, “Are you really doing this right now?” And, “Let someone take care of you without a fight.”  
  
Brad knew how to fight. The opposite was unknown terrain.   
  
Nate unceremoniously reached back and finished the job of adjusting the collar of Brad’s dress blues. The pressure of his fingers came to rest for a long moment at the newly shorn base of Brad’s skull. Even if no one else saw it -- and as far as Brad was concerned everyone else was unobservant idiots -- Nate wore his emotions in his eyes. Right now he was clearly reading a mixture of  _fuck you, try me_  and something Brad would rather not put a name on.   
  
 _Fuck you, try me_  had come earlier this evening. Sprawled across Nate in the aftermath, Brad made a compartment in his brain dubbed After Action Action and stuck the moment untidily into it.   
  
It didn’t belong there. Brad knew it. Nate knew it. And they both knew that a fifteen minute car ride to the Ball was insufficient for whatever had to be said about it.  
  
Nate didn’t prod, but he examined Brad’s face and read what he needed off it. With a nod and a pointed slap to Brad’s ass, Nate opened the door and ushered them out without a second thought into unknown terrain.


End file.
